Doomulus Hematine
Doomulus Hematine is a rookie rank juggernaut unit within The Doomuli, she was recruited in 2018 by Infilitrator Unit, Doomulus Slime, whom acts as her superior throughout most of her missions as a rookie. Prior to becoming a Doomuli, Hematine had a strong sense of justice, willing to fight for what she believed in and seeming to stand up against odds regardless of the outcome, this ended up being her undoing however as her determination to never surrender was outwitted by Slime's wit. After turning Hematine took on a sadistic nature, becoming rather cruel although due to extended time spent with Slime had a bit of a sense of humour, willing to leave empty threats without consequence. Initially she and Slime attempt to balance one another out, as after her operations Hematine lacked a lot of emotional investment causing her to act cold and calculated. Appearance Appearing as a large humanoid, Hematine has been heavily operated on such that most of her body is no longer organic. a tiny section of her skull and brain remains located in her head while the rest of her body has been replaced with Doomuli technology based on her organic DNA makeup. She has a large tuft of unkempt hair along the left side of her face that is bright orange in colour, the rest of her head is metallic and she has an advanced sensory array replacing her eyes, she also has a detachable jaw plate that protects her from close range attacks. Her body is covered in a mixture of Bio-Cybernetic Fibers and Metallic Armour. The armour covers most of her troso as well as sections of her arms and legs. The rest of her body is made up of the Bio-Cybernetic Fibers that were adapted directly from her DNA allowing her to still retain and utilize her Metallic Enrichment ability. Personality After transforming and going through her operations, Doomulus Hemantine became very cold and calculating, having her emotions suppressed severely due to the operations potentially killing her otherwise, she appears to act more robotic than anything, often ending up acting as a "deadweight" according to Slime. She is extremely aggressive often making threats to those working against her primary mission and usually killing or attempting to kill them. She seems to lack the ability to comprehend what she's doing most of the time and as a result gets easily distracted having to be reminded rather frequently by Slime of what their mission objective is. According to the scientists who implanted her augmentations her emotional state will gradually return over time. Powers/Abilities Thanks to the dense amount of upgrades Hematine received she can prove to be one of the more dangerous Doomuli out there as her body is essentially a war machine. Amongst her more notable abilities, Hematine has several weapons that are concealed within her armour including a flamethrower in her right brace. She also possesses the ability to climb almost any surface thanks to her high power-grip claws and can run at high speeds crossing large areas without expending too much energy. Thanks to the upgrades Doomulus Hematine also has heightened strength, pushing her natural limit beyond what it was when she was organic, it allows Hematine to exert more force without feeling the recourse of pain as much. In addition the upgrades also give her resistances to many forms of poison and also against the heat and cold, although she still requires oxygen and hence can drown or suffocate. One of Hematine's innate abilities is her Metallic Enrichment, by absorbing metal into her bloodstream Hematine is able to excite the cells in her body allowing her to increase the muscle mass in a specific section of her body for a short while, after which the muscle usually becomes incapable of functioning due to exhaustion, Hematine usually will carry small sharpened plates which she can stab into her arms or legs to activate this ability, there is a limit however to how much she can absorb, as absorbing too much results in her simply becoming enraged and unable to think properly, causing her to rampage. In addition it's speculated that Hematine may develop a metal addiction as a result of usage of this ability, something that was theorized her species suffered from resulting in the war. Hematine's last ability is Cellular Survival. As long as 0.05% of Hematine's mass remains and is in contact with some form of metal it can regenerate itself over time by absorbing more metal, this allows for Hematine's extreme amount of cybernetic enhancements as she's able to keep herself alive without common life support systems. Backstory TBA Trivia *''Hematine'' the thing Doomulus Hematine is named after is a magnetic material created artificially that is a compound called Barium-Strontium Ferrite. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Paperback Characters Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:The Doomuli Category:Homosexual Characters